


Příliš snadné

by storygatherer (zetsubou69)



Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock, Plastic Tree
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubou69/pseuds/storygatherer
Summary: Jen momentka.





	Příliš snadné

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: 2011-02-18 11:11

Snadné, příliš snadné, chce se Karyu, křičet, když vklouzává na rozložený gauč vedle spícího Ryutarou, líbá jej do vlasů a na krk, jen proto, že druhý muž má tvrdé spaní a Karyu si je jistý, že jej nevzbudí a tak nedostane vynadané, že porušuje nepsanou dohodu. Ryutaro vedle něj je jemný a křehký na pohled, ale Karyu ví líp, než snad kdokoliv jiný, že i tenhle tichý stydlivý rádoby ještě chlapec má víc síly než se zdá; nejde o sílu v pažích (Karyu kdyby chtěl, je silnější a větší, mohl by cokoliv), jde o to jak se na vás podívá, co vám řekne, a podle toho se zařídíte.

 

\---

 

Bylo toho spousta mezi kdysi a teď. Kytary, flámy, noci strávené hraním her a spousty spousty slov, které jeden druhému řekli. Byla toho spousta, jako vždy a všude a se všemi, ale po jednom z těch krátkých dlouhých večerů, po kterých přichází ráno, kdy si slibujete, že nebudete pít a nebudete dělat znova takové hlouposti, se Karyu povaluje pod přikrývkou a přemýšlí, jaké by to bylo znova Ryutara objímat. Když přijde k závěru, že opět moc moc příjemné, zároveň se rozhodne, že se to nějak zařídí.

 

\---

 

První polibek na tvář byl jen drobná zkouška, Ryu se začervenal, protože před lidmi tohle ne cizí a ne známí lidé, co vás obdivují zas tak moc často nedělají, Karyu se omluvil, ale šlo se dál. Druhý byl pod tlumenými světly ve studiu, kdy si Ryu pamatuje horké Karyuovo tělo (copak on nikdy nemusí nosit víc oblečení?) jak se kolem něj omotalo a drželo ho. Objímali se už dřív, ale nikdy se ho Karyu nedržel takhle pevně, skoro zoufale. Ryutaro cítí jemný zápach alkoholu (čemuž se vzhledem k pozdní hodině ani nejde divit) a vlhkost na krku.

"Karyu?"

Silnější ho nepouští. Jen jeden dotek, něžný, ale nežádaný.

"Jsi fajn, ale nebudu s tebou spát."

Rty se odlepí, horký dech z krku ale nezmizí.

"Já vím."

Ryutarou váhá. Přítomnost Karyu je příjemná, vždycky byla, je to ten druh blízkosti, kdy by jste byli schopní jít v klidu spát, jen s vědomím, že to teplo kolem vás zůstane.

Potřetí se paže Karyu kolem něj omotají, a Ryu už-už čeká, že tentokrát jeho rty nebudou ušetřeny, Karyu políbí Ryutara na čelo. Pak na nos a před rty se zastaví.

"Nikdy jsi neřekl, abych toho nechal. Stačí říct."

Ryutaro mlčí. Pootevřené rty se mu chvějí, jak jeho srdce zrychlilo svůj tep. Žádná dívka ho nikdy nezahnala tak do kouta, jako to zvládl jediný muž. Jenže jemu se najednou nechce utíkat.

Karyu ho líbá, prsty v černých vlasech a oběma je najednou o pár stupňů tepleji.

 

\---

 

Karyu ví, že některé věci se smí jen za zavřenými dveřmi, nebo až v sobě má tolik alkoholu, že mu na druhý den všichni okolo vyprávějí co vyváděl - a přitom on si myslí, že u druhé sklenky skončil.

"Připomeň mi, proč jsem tady s tebou?" ptá se ho Ruytarou, když leží u Karyu na gauči, PSPčka se válí u stěny, kocour jim u nohou, plechovky od piva vedle gauče.

Karyu políbí holé rameno (díky všem bohům za toho, kdo tyhle volné trička vymyslel) a přetáhne přes ně oba deku.

"Pssst. Neptej se a prostě lež a spi."

Ach ano, protože může v klidu, bez obav, odpočívat.

 

\---

 

Myslíš, že to bylo snadné, Karyu, pustit tě k sobě? Byl jsi cizí. Přišel jsi a žádal jsi pozornost, lásku, cit, věci, které mé bývalé přítelkyně nedostaly. Ano, já jsem na holky. Překvapení pro tebe, co? Pro tebe, kdo se nerozpakoval mi dělat návrhy před lidmi, dokud jsem ti nevysvětlil, že přestože jsem se nedávno rozešel s dívkou, nemám zájem.

Stačilo říct.

Stačilo si promluvit, když jsi zrovna nebyl opilý. Všichni jsme kdysi byli děti.

Bylo mi potěšením poznat Karyu – dospělého muže.

 

 

 

Karyu tiše brnká na kytaru zatímco Ryu sedí v křesle a píše si do sešitů. Jeden zavolal druhému, pak bylo pivo, playstation připojený k televizi, kytary a nové písně, kocour na hlavě   černovlasého zpěváka, když si Ryu myslel, že mu prokazuje Karyu málo pozoronosti a místo toho se věnuj se jen jeho většímu lidskému jmenovci.

 

 

Ryutarou položí hlavu Karyu do klína. Den byl dlouhý, bolest v hlavě neutuchající, a pozvánka k lékaři už dorazil ana jeho adresu.

Karyouvi pavoučí prsty se vpletou do černých vlasů a pomalu začnou masírovat pokožku hlavy. Být Ryu kocour, začne příst, takhle jen zavírá oči a odpočívá.

 


End file.
